custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 3
Hey friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ' Please enter. You don't get it... No no no. I made it so that Forsk used to have Fyxan's job, and Shayla wanted it. Then, when Forsk was kicked out, Fyxan got the job, even though it was Shayla who wanted it. Do you get it now? hey friend will you vote on my user page Fusotech world survival Uh, has the story been abandoned?--Odst grievous 00:35, September 3, 2009 (UTC) oh... it is so you have a greater chance of winning...and trust me, that's well worth it! --Kopakamata97 01:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry about the Jose idea. I was lazy and didn't want to use full names at the time.--Odst grievous 13:25, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Abc's Entries Okay, I'm not sure that ANYTHING should be allowed to enter your contest. Abc went a little nuts. How are we going to put his entries in the story? Also, when are you writing TFC C7? Are you waiting for an OK from Fairon? I noticed he hasn't been on latley. And lastly, I was thinking... maybe I could make TFC on tape? Tell me what you think. Shayla Hey, I was thinking, should Shayla make an appearance in Hunting Antidax? There could be a chapter where she wakes up in a cell, brakes out, and then joins Brominax. What do ya think? P.S, if you haven't already, read the comment above. Why aren't you on!?! Title says all. P.S, what do you think of a: The Fairon Chronicles, The Printable Card Game? I've already made it, I just want to be sure you like the idea before I post it. Okay, now I'm gonna SCREAM!! Would you please comment me so I know your getting my messages? P.S, I liked Chapter Six of TLA. Also, I have about.. Twenty messages above this one that I'm pretty sure you haven't read. Good luck, and get readin'! Okay, good to have a comment from you again. I'll talk to your friend, and I like the rebellion idea. As for The Collection Chronicles, I am actually writing it right now. I just have it minimized. Best on the Wiki MoC Contest Notification Thanks for filling out your MoC Entries! Be sure to hope you win! --Kopakamata97 23:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I will take care of it...besides, who is your user name's name belong to? I mean, let's say my username was GeorgeLucas, I'd say he was a film director (example: star wars) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO But I like your account name! P. S. I'll be editing my sig, but please message me! On the topic of the card game... What do you mean by: you should make your own? Do you mean you should make another whole new game, or a booster pack? You can make one if you like, BUT BE SURE TO MAKE IT ON MICROSOFT PUBLISHER!!! That way, you can click and drag one of those little box things across everything you want to be a picture, and then you right click and select: save as pciture. That's it! Oh yeah, one more thing. If you have it, use the font: broadway, and set the size of it to 24. Each card do in a standard black boardered text box. Please keep in mind that the default for microsoft publisher makes it so that text boxes are not visible if you make them into pictures. you have to right click on them, click "format text box", and set the color from "No line" to black. There ya go! (You might want to copy and paste this and print it out, so you can use it as a refrence.) So if you are making it your own... Well, I was kinda hoping you could work on mine so that there could be a ton of booster packs. And you know, I thought my game had a pretty good conscept. I just don't know if we should have two games on the fairon chronicles and the creators of gigas magna. I mean, I don't get to make the decisions, but I'm not all that enthusiastic about ANOTHER game... unless... HEY! WHAT IF YOU MADE PRINTABLE ''BOARD GAME! THAT WAY WE CAN HAVE THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!!! P.S, what do you think of me making The Fairon Chronicles on Tape? hi good morning! --Kopakamata97 16:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) no..good idea though. it's to dertimine the best 1 moc on the wiki, though. Hi Hello User:TheSlicer. I know you want to make that MOC. Don't worry I will not put that picture you can take him apart and use him on your story I have not thought of all of the characters so you can use it. Rebellion I took the word rebellion and looked up synonims for it and this is what i found: Rebellion, Revolt, Uprising, Insurgence, Upheaval, Mutiny, Revolution, Rising, Alright, after looking through these, I thought that Rebellion could be a trilgoy: Rebellion: The Gigas Magna Resistance figths back against Tetrack, Chameleon: The Resistance goes back into hiding, Mutiny: Now this is my best idea: Okay. Okay, would you talk to him? I think he's been on recently, since i got a comment from him. And as for your game, great! And then lastly, on the collection chronicles, did you read what I said about Mephiles and Shadowdermis on chapter 4? Well, now that Gigas Magna has progressed in the story (That's why I waited so long for chapter two), I now know how I want the story to play out. I'm going to have the characters go to Gigas Magna DURING the Fairon Chronicles, but Fairon and Rantu never meet my gang. My gang only will meet Kunaku, and Kunaku won't mention anything to Fairon and Rantu when they meet again because he'll have been brain-washed. Like it? Only thing is, I can't ACTUALLY have my heros defeat Teridax, because obviously it's gonna be Mata Nui that does it. So now I have to figure out what to do with that. I'm also thinking I might change the name of the last book in the series, now that I'm starting to understand better what I want to do. Is that a good enough sypnosis? P.S, would you look at this? TLR could you give me the youtube version link? thanks. P.S. do you have any contests going on? I'd probaly enter. Thanks for the link!oh, and I'll join. Okay You are getting permission from me. And you just have to make the Order of Mata Nui save Fairon and Rantu. Okay? Right. Sorry. What I meant was... well, I'm not really sure. But I'm not an idiot. I do know that The Fairon Chronicles doesn't take place on gigas magna. I guess you're right. I kinda screwed up. I may re-write chapter four of TCC. As for TFC, seeing the comment above, are you doing the next chapter? Alright. Okay, yeah, feel free to use any rules you like! P.S, did you see this? The Game Well, it's very good. It seems alot like mine, though. I was hoping you'd do something a little diferent. Or, if you teach me how to make the cards, your version could be the defalut, and then I could just get rid of mine. But I don't know, I mean, even though yours is very similar, there are also parts that are very different. I don't know. You can decide what we should do. Oh, and the quote you put on the rules page... HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE PLAYING CARDS! YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE! YOU ARE GOING OFF MY FRIENDS LIST! AND NOW THAT YOU'RE ALL WORRIED, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I'M KIDDING! Okay, great. You shouls also add an ad for both out games on the main page. And, while you're at it, check out my add that I put up. Yeah, No, Sure! Yeah, since he's from another dimension, he can definatley be in the story. P.S, believe it or not, you know the wheel launcher? I actually made one of those last year before I had even joined custom bionicles! Except since there was no thornax launcher back then, I used a Zamor Sphere launcher. It works too, you know. your tcg can i make a pack of my characters to put in your game? forget that better idea, i have a better system that works better with my characters and is closer to yugioh, but why not make it a custom bionicle tcg not just mine, everyone can submit packs and decks. gigas stories if you need help writing pages, i can fill up a page faster than a fate guy fills up his plate at an all you can eat buffet, i just need to know what to write. I started a story. Hi. I started my story today, and I remembered that you asked me something about my story some months ago. And I have got a question for you. Can you check out my story for spelling mistakes sometimes? Because I`m Dutch, I`m not always sure about my spelling. So can you look at my story and correct my mistakes? I would appreciate that much. You can find my story Here. '''Vagra Nui On the topic of many things... *Number one: You may consider getting rid of alot of your comments. it's getting hard to leave you a comment because my computer gets all chunky when on this page. *Number two: I don't know if you saw my comment a couple spaces above, but yes, you can enter your toa. *Number three: Would you run the Mutiny idea by Fairon? He seems to listen more if the comments are from you. Thanks Thanks for entering my MOC contest! Your entries are awesome! Oh, and to get back to you about auditions... .ogg files are supremely strange, so can you convert it into a wav? If not, I shall think of something else. Re: Um... You can make an archive for your user page if you want. No problem. --Toatapio Nuva 15:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Can u please? Can you please enter your toa? I'm not trying to be mean to daniel c.c, but personally, I find him a not very good writer, and I'm not sure I want him writing Flamu: Impending Danger. *P.S, I saw your comment to Fairon about how we have to many storys, and now that I see it all written out like that, I see you're right. We should take all the ones in the center (Besides hunting Antidax) And make them all become one, with the name Mutiny or Underworld. *P.P.S, Fairon said I could write the next chapters of TFC and RotR, and I already have. You mioght want to check those out. No thanks. No thanks. As you know, I have alot of my comments just on a word document. P.S, I FINNALLY MADE A PAGE FOR FLAMU!!! hi ever seen "the biggest loser", "i'm a celebrity, get me out of here!", or "america's got talent"? let me know which ones you've seen...if you even have. i've seen 'em all! WHAT THE KARZAHNII? what is a N00b hi just curious! besides, may i see a picture of you? just wanna know what you look like! if you don't feel secure about it, i'll delete it after viewing. News Aura (The Element) is one of the elements that is very special. The powers include: *Observing the situation and feeling if another being is scared. *Creating blasts of Aura.(Which are colored Cyan.) *Feeling if a situation is tense. *Feeling another's element.(For Example: If Rantu would feel something dark he knows it is the element of Darkness.) *Aura shield. (A blue shield made out of pure Aura energy.) *Aura Nova Blast. (A Nova Blast colored Cyan.) And... I invited Makuta Kaper to Our club I invited Ihu to the club. Joining Sure, you can join. i hate icarly do you agree with that??? --Kopakamata97 21:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for entering my Toa Moc Contest! I will comment you at the end of the contest if you've won. Thank you for participating. *Sorry, that orange box above is just a spam thing i made for the contest. I love your entries, they are totally awsome. It's also really cool about Xavtuk, I never thought about making him be alternate. I also love the other two you made. Thanks so much for entering! *I will start Flamu: Impending Danger as soon as the contest ends, which is in two days, not counting today. (Today is Sunday). sure you can write a chapter just delete spoiler after reading P.S. if you could help me choose one of the main characters that would be really helpful your freind Oh I already have. The name of my entree Oh, sorry about that. I'll put it up now. RE-Hey Yes. RE: Templates Thank you, it works. Have you already read my story, Back to the Deserts? WINNER!!! You won my toa MoC contest. Your toa of water got 1st, your toa of fire got 2nd, and your toa of shadow got 4th. I gave most of them to you because I really didn't have that many good entries. Nice I love the gigas magna story line, the picture, and the main page... great! thanks thanks for the help and of course they can work together your friend JOSE I can understand how annoying that would be. I accept so do all of my MOCs 1300796803 19:38, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Wow! Wow! I got on the community list?!? Thanks for telling me! Awsome job with planet of shadows, I'm grabbed. I love how you incorpirated Forsks banishment into it. Also like Modrax's appearance, and best of all, your entry in my contest Nightwatcher. TOTAL AWSOMENESS!!! P.S, have you talked to Fairon recently? I've been wondering what happened to him. Yeah, I guess you're probably right about Fairon. I do school too, (Obviously,) But I'm homeschooled, so I can finish pretty quickly. Love having Mordrax in storys, I think he's awsome. P.S, how do you know how many edits you've done, did you just count? That's pretty useful, thanks! You are close to 1000! P.S, did you see the latest chapter of The Collection Chronicles and how Raanu-G and his gang meet Kutrax? (Not in a way that would affect TFC, of course.) Re: Oh Their called varpines.